


Poems & Plays - Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by elvora (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Historical References, cliche hamilton watches hamilton, correcting a lot of the inaccuracies in the musical, historical appearences, i ship lams but not that much, old english, yea its awkward lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elvora
Summary: "in which they tell his story."(aka my take on the 'Hamilton Watches Hamilton' trend)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> (cross-posted on my wattpad: [avioria](https://www.wattpad.com/user/avioria). )
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i obviously do not own any song you see in this book, nor do i own any of the characters seeing as they were real people.
> 
> i only own lilith, my oc.
> 
> [pokeball.pdf](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/491807221792058518/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: i obviously do not own any song you see in this book, nor do i own any of the characters seeing as they were real people.
> 
> i only own my oc, lillith, however she is only mentioned around twice or thrice throughout the current entirety of this story and has not yet actually appeared to anyone's eyes as of right now.

Some said that death was the end.  
But that was certainly not the case for one Alexander Hamilton.

He knew he was not supposed to be breathing now, for he had just taken what (he thought) had been his last as he lay on that old bed, bleeding out with his family at his side.  
So to say that now he was quite stumped at the moment would definitely be an understatement.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the new, extremely bright, lighting. But when he was actually able to see, he found he was not alone in this new place, in fact, everywhere he looked, there was a group of clearly confused people already chatting or getting up after just having been dropped off, just as he had.

He could not make out any clear faces that moment, and everyone's voice seemed to just blur together with what all the frantic chatting the room was drowned in.  
That was until he heard someone shout his name.  
A blur of gray practically tackled him. After taking a step back to regain his balance, Alexander recognized said blur to be his wife. She looked younger then he remembered, but taking a quick glance around the room, so did everyone.

"Betsey" He whispered into her hair. He took her face in her hand, and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman before him.

"I thought I would never see you again," She said, "I missed you so much, you complete fool.

"I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry" Alexander apologized fervently, causing only more tears to spill down her cheeks.

Then, Alexander felt someone else wrap into the embrace.  
_Philip._  
His son, his pride and joy, his son who truly outshined even that of the rising sun at dawn was with him once again.

"Philip" He spoke quietly, almost in just complete awe at this, wherever and whatever _this_ was, he could not be more grateful that he could experience it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Philip apologized in repetition, his dark eyes filled with shame as they looked up to meet his mother's matching and his father's blue ones.

"You need not be sorry," Eliza said, Alexander nodded.

"There is no way you could have known what would have happened" 

"But..I knew there was a chance I wouldn't emerge alive, yet I still went anyway. I'm sorry..." He argued.

"Philip," Alexander interrupted his son, "The outcome of a duel is always mysterious. You never know what shall happen in one."  
Philip sighed, nodding his understatement. He knew there'd be no use fighting. And at least he was back with his parents, somewhere, somehow, so he didn't want to waste that precious time in an argument. The smart choice, it was.

Once the family had broken from their hug and the other two had gone elsewhere to greet others, Alexander scanned the room again and simply wandered in a random direction before he bumped into someone.  
The blonde hair was unmistakable as he turned around.

"Laurens?" Alexander asked in hushed surprise,

"Hamilton," Laurens replied, a smirk growing on his face.

"Mon Amis!" A French accent broke through their conversation. The Marquis de Lafayette approached them with a warm smile.

"Marquis" Hamilton chuckled,

"It is good to see you both again!" Lafayette's nasally laugh rang out.

Their greeting was cut short, however, because Eliza's sister, Margarita then exclaimed to the room that she'd found a letter.

Everyone seemed the gather around her as she read it off. It was quite impressive she was such a good reader, really.  
  


_To whomever it may concern,  
A few years ago, a man named Lin Manuel-Mirinda created a musical, play, show, or whatever you'd like to call it about one of you in this room. Recently, a free film version of said musical was made available for all to view and enjoy._

_Today, I have gathered you all here to watch the musical.  
Once it has finished, you shall all return home. Yes, home.  
As of now, you all have long passed, but you shall be brought back to your past. As in, around 1773 at latest. You all will have every memory of this event, as to give you the chance to change anything you may regret. It's quite risky, but I think you all deserve it._

_(Just a little warning, there are some obvious inaccuracies and timeline mess-ups, especially in the second act of the musical.)_ _  
_

_Another note, pamphlets, also known as playbills, have been left on every seat in this theater, you all each take one.  
_ _Inside the pamphlets, you will find the name and a picture of who you are played by. All of you are played by a person of color or.  
Though you can not see nor hear me, I will know if any of you complain or throw a fit over the skin color or race of your actor, so I suggest you not, lest you wish to part from the living once more.  
_ _This is mostly pointed towards Mr. Jefferson, no hard feelings, but I know how you used to be._

_Sincerely, Lillith._

_P.S. the musical is about Mr. Hamilton, but all of you play some role in it, whether it be minorly or majorly._

Alexander's eyes widened tenfold as Margarita read the last line.

"It looks like you were remembered after all," Eliza whispered to him.

"Yes, I suppose so," He replied, shock still evident in his voice.  
Eliza gripped his hand as she smiled at him, secretly relishing in the fact that all of her hard work helped to preserve her husband's enthralling, even if tainted, memory.

The sound of music blasting throughout the theater startled them all and jumpstarted the group of reincarnates to take a seat in one of the many standing in neat rows in the theater as the large screen in front of them lit up, showing a beautiful looking castle.


	2. 0 - Trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, they are reacting to the disney+ trailer. what are u gonna do about it bro? that's right, nothing.

** [ANNOUNCER]  
** **_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the show._ **

"Such loud applause," Eliza said, "Many people must find this very enjoyable,"

"I find it enjoyable, and it hasn't even started yet,"

** [JOHN LAURENS]  
 _The ten-dollar founding father without a father_ **

"Pardon?" Alexander asked the room in wonder, what did the show mean by 'ten-dollar'? Was he on money?

**[JOHN LAURENS]**   
_**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder,  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self starter (starter- starter)** _

**[ANGELICA SCHUYLER (ENSEMBLE)]**   
_**To your union!** _

"Is this all supposed to be one song? If not, the writer did a fine job of switching them out."

_**(To the union! To the Revolution!)  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide, you provi-i-i-ide)  
May you always, (always,)  
Be satisfied,** _

** [CHORUS]  
** **_Rewi-i-i-i-ind._ **

"That runs..really smoothly, actually. Wow."

**_  
This is,_  
 _Hamilton._ **

Alexander couldn't help but beam, especially as the booming sound of applause rang out from the screen once more.

** [COMPANY]  
 _Alexander Hamilton!_ **

Everyone clapped, even Jefferson, but mostly for the (extremely short) appearance of his character.

"This seems better then I thought it'd be," Angelica admitted, "I'm quite excited."


	3. ACT I - Alexander Hamilton

[ **BURR** ]  
_**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman**_

"I'm flattered. Thank you, Burr." Alexander said sarcastically, a mock sincere smile plastered on his face as he glanced over to Aaron Burr.

_**Dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean, by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar** _ **_?_ **

[ **LAURENS** ]  
_**The 10-dollar Founding Father without a father**_

"Ohh, this played in that last song!"

**_Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder,_ **  
**_By bein' a lot smarter,_ **  
**_By bein' a self-starter_ **  
**_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter._ **

[ **JEFFERSON** ]  
_**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up.**_  
_**Inside, he longed for something to be apart of.**_  
_**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter.**_

"Hm, that sounds quite illegal, doesn't it?" Jefferson questioned with a sickly sweet tone. He earned no response.

[ **MADISON** ]  
**_Then a hurricane came and devastation rained, our man saw his future drip-drippin' down the drain._**  
**_Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain,_**  
**_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain._**

[ **BURR** ]  
**_Well the word got around, they said_**  
**_"This kid is insane, man!"_**

"No shit."

"Please, mister Laurens, watch your language"

**_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland._ **  
**_"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came. And the world's gonna know your name! What's your name man?"_ **

[ **HAMILTON** ]  
**_Alexander Hamilton._**  
**_My name is Alexander Hamilton._**  
**_And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait._**  
**_Just you wait._**

**[ELIZA]**   
**_When he was 10 his father split, full of it, debt-ridden._ **  
**_Two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden. Half dead, sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick._ **

Alexander only sighed sadly.

**[ELIZA & CHORUS]**   
**_And Alex got better but his mother went quick._ **

Said man frowned and bit his lip.

**[WASHINGTON & CHORUS]**   
_**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin commited suicide.** _

_**Left him with nothing but ruined pride, somethin' new inside: A voice sayin' "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself".** _

_**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf,** _

** [BURR & (CHORUS)] **  
_**There would've been nothin' left to do** _  
_**For someone less astute** _  
_**He would've been dead or destitute,** _  
_**Without a cent of restitution.** _

_**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord** _  
_**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford.** _  
_**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on,** _

"Hamilton, were you really a thief?" Jefferson questioned almost too excitedly. Alexander once again ignored him.

Extortion was one of the many things that ran through Jefferson's imagination then. Would he act on it? He wasn't sure. But the idea was certainly hanging there.

_**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on** _  
_**(ooh...)** _  
_**the bow of a ship headed for a new land** _

_**In New York, you can be a new man** _

**[COMPANY & (HAMILTON)]**   
_**In New York you can** _  
_**(just you wait)** _  
_**be a new man** _  
_**In New York, you can** _  
_**(just you wait)** _  
_**be a new man** _  
_**In New York, you can be a new man** _

_**[Women:]** _  
_**In New York** _

_**[Men:]** _  
_**New York** _

**[Hamilton:]**   
**_J_ ** _**ust you wait!** _

**[COMPANY]**   
**_Alexander Hamilton_ **  
**_(Alexander Hamilton)_ **  
**_We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)_ **  
**_You could never back down,_ **  
**_You never learned to take your time!_ **

"I have my doubts he shall ever learn," Eliza said with a smile. There was sadness behind it, however; because he never _did_ learn.

_**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)** _  
_**When America sings for you,** _  
_**Will they know what you overcame?** _  
_**Will they know you rewrote the game?** _  
_**The world will never be the same.** _

**[BURR]**   
**_The ship is in the harbor now,_ **  
**_See if you can spot him._ **

"That's highly impossible" Peggy stated, "He is far too short" 

"Why must you wound me so, Margarita?" Alexander asked dramatically,

"It's a simple task, but worth too much for me to just pass up" She replied.

**_(_ ** _**[Men:]** _ **_Just you wait)  
_ ** **_Another immigrant,_ **  
**_Comin' up from the bottom. (_ ** _**[Company:]** _ **_Just you wait)_ **  
**_His enemies destroyed his rep,_ **  
**_America forgot him._ **

**[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]**   
_**We fought with him.** _

**[LAURENS/PHILIP]**  
_**Me? I died for him.  
**_**_  
_** Eliza frowned and held Phillip tightly as if she was fearing he would evaporate right out of her hold, never to be seen again. She couldn't lose him again, not now, not yet.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**_Me? I trusted him._ **

**[ELIZA, ANGELICA, & PEGGY/MARIA]**   
**_Me? I loved him._ **

Eliza shot a quizzical look towards her sisters as she released her son from her grip.

"I see him as a brother, Betsey. You know this." Margarita stated.  
Angelica nodded as a way of saying 'me too', but there was something in Angelica's eyes that almost frightened Eliza. Falsity, and the way her deceptive eyes seemed to shine when she stared at Alexander.  
She knew her sister felt some sort of attraction to her husband, she always had. But nevertheless, dreadful, and in no way innocent, thoughts ripped their way into Eliza's brain, she could only pray that none of them were true.

**[BURR]**   
**_And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him._ **

Glares bore into Burr's figure from around the entire room, and felt to him as though knives were being stabbed into every inch of his skin.

** [COMPANY] **  
**_There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!_ **

** [BURR] **  
**_What's your name, man?_ **

** [HAMILTON & COMPANY] **  
**_Alexander Hamilton!_ **


	4. ACT I - Aaron Burr, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh- sorry for not updating in like, nearly a month ?

**[COMPANY]**  
**_1776_ **  
**_New York City_ **

**[HAMILTON]**  
_**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?** _

Burr fought the urge to groan.

**[BURR]**  
_**That depends, who's asking?** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
**_Oh sure, sir._ **  
**_I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir_ **

_**I have been looking for you** _

**[BURR]**  
_**I'm getting nervous...** _

"Understandable."

**[HAMILTON]**  
**_Sir, I heard your name at Princeton._ **  
**_I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sort with a buddy of yours._ **

**_I may have punched him, it's a blur sir._ **

"Did you really?" Angelica questioned her brother-in-law with a small laugh.  
He only shrugged with a nervous smile.

_**He handles the financials-** _

**[BURR]**  
_**You punched the bursar?** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
**_....Yes._ **  
**_I wanted to do what you did: Graduate in two, then join the revolution._ **  
**_He looked at me like I was stupid- I'm not stupid._ **

"I have my doubts about that" Laurens joked, Alexander elbowed him.

**[HAMILTON]**  
_**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?** _

**[BURR]**  
_**It was my parent's dying wish before they passed.** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
**_You're an orphan, of course!_ **  
**_I'm an orphan._ **

**_God, I wish there was a war, then we could prove we're more then anyone bargained for._ **

"This is why I call you foolish." Eliza said

**[BURR]**  
_**Can I buy you a drink?** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
_**That would be nice.** _

**[BURR]**  
_**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice:** _  
_**Talk less.** _

"Don't request the impossible, now."

**[HAMILTON]**  
_**What?** _

**[BURR]**  
_**Smile more.** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
_**Ha.** _

**[BURR]**  
_**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.** _

"I would say that's good advice, but I do not wish to compliment you," Margarita stated coldy to Burr, her anger from the revelation that he had shot her brother-in-law growing more present, "so in that case, that is absolutely horrid advice."

Burr only muttered a small and quiet _wow_ in response.

**[HAMILTON]**  
_**You can't be serious.** _

**[BURR]**  
_**You wanna get ahead?** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
_**Yes.** _

**[BURR]**  
_**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.** _

"That's an obvious presage," Jefferson stated to Alexander, his tone for once not impolite, "how on _earth_ did you not get it?"

**[LAURENS]**  
**_Yo yo yo yo yo!_ **  
**_What time is it?_ **

"Is that supposed to be me?" Laurens asked the room, earning no response.

**[LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, & MULLIGAN]**  
_**Showtime!** _

**[BURR]**  
_**Like I said...** _

**[LAURENS]**  
**_Showtime! Showtime!_ **

**_Yo, I'm John Laurens in the place to be!_ **

"Well, that answers my question, then."

**_Two pints of Sam Adams but I'm workin' on three._ **

"Laurens, you really must lay a bit off the beer."

**[LAURENS]**  
_**Those redcoats don't want it with me.** _  
_**'Cause I will pop-chicka-pop these cops 'til I'm free!** _

" 'Pop-chika-pop?' " 

"Hey, I have no clue what that is supposed to mean, either" Laurens replied with a shrug.

**[LAFAYETTE]**  
_**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette** _

"Moi?" Lafayette asked,  
" _Me?"_

"Who else here is named Lafayette?"

**[Lafayette]**  
_**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set** _  
_**I came from afar just to say bonsoir** _  
_**Tell the king casse-toi** _  
_**Who's the best? C'est moi!** _

**[MULLIGAN]**  
_**Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan,** _  
_**Up in it, lovin' it. Yes, I heard 'ya mother said "Come again?"** _

"Hercules Mulligan?" Laurens asked Alexander, "Do you know him?"

Alexander nodded, "Just an old friend" was his simple response.

**[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]**  
_**Ayyyy** _

**[MULLIGAN]**  
_**Lock up 'ya daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets...** _

**[LAFAYETTE]**  
_**Wow...** _

**[LAURENS]**  
**_No more sex, poor me another brew, son!_ **

"Addicted."

_**Let's raise a couple** _ **_more-_ **

**[MULLIAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE]**  
**_-to the revolution!_ **

**[LAURENS]**  
**_Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college._ **

**[MULLIGAN]**  
_**Aaron Burr!** _

**[LAURENS]**  
_**Spit a verse, drop some knowledge!** _

**[** **BURR** **]**  
**_Good luck with that. You're taking a stand, you spit, I'ma sit. We'll see where we land._ **

"Horrible. That was absolutely horrible."

**[LAFAYETTE & MULLIGAN]**  
**_Booo!_ **

**[LAURENS]**  
**_Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?_ **

**[HAMILTON]**  
**_If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?_ **

**[MULLIGAN]**  
**_Ooo, who're you?_ **

**[LAURENS]**  
**_Who're you?_ **

**[LAFAYETTE]**  
**_Who are you?_ **

**[LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, & MULLIGAN]**  
**_Ooo, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?_ **

"So much" Eliza smiled lovingly up at her husband, he took her hand and pecked her on the cheek.  
All the while, John Laurens, though he tried so desperately not to, couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt filthy, being jealous of such a happy couple like this. And thinking such thoughts that could get him killed (again) if revealed.  
But that changed nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i don't ship modern lams historical will ALWAYS be superior
> 
> but i also love historic hamliza soooo-


End file.
